


Please

by potentiality_26



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Beth had planned a whole speech beforehand, but when Paul walked back inside the church, straightened out a hymnal, and froze as he caught sight of her, she forgot every word of it but these three: “Please don’t go.”A reason to stay.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So I came out of S3 shipping this at the 11th hour and wrote a little fix-it. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Beth lingered after everyone else was gone.  Chloe, torn lately between sticking to her father like glue and hardly wanting to look at him, followed Mark and took Lizzie with her like she knew what Beth intended. 

She was intuitive these days.  Beth would have been happier if it wasn’t so hard won, but she was proud. 

Beth had planned a whole speech beforehand, but when Paul walked back inside the church, straightened out a hymnal, and froze as he caught sight of her, she forgot every word of it but these three: “Please don’t go.”

“I have to.  The people here... they don’t need me anymore.”

“ _I_ need you.”  She knew it wasn’t enough.  Not when she wasn’t ready to do anything about that hint of _more_ on the air between them lately.  So maybe it was selfish, but couldn’t she be a little selfish?  This once?  “Please.” 

Sometimes- since Danny died- she hated the sight of her own face.  It didn’t seem right that it should look the same when everything was different.  She would give anything to see it just then, though- because whatever Paul saw on it made him swallow, hard.

And then say, “All right.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
